encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Pirena
Barbara Miguel (young Pirena) Andrea Julina (little Pirena) | | debut = Episode 1; Chapter 3 | death = | final = }} Sang'gre Pirena is the firstborn of the Diwata Queen Minea and only daughter of the Hathor King Hagorn, and the keeper of the Fire Gem. As the eldest daughter of the queen, Pirena considered the succession as her birthright. When she was denied this, she went to great lengths to achieve it. Pirena is the current "de facto" Queen of Lireo, while Hagorn assumed the title of King of All Encantadia. Appearance Since her childhood, Pirena had been wearing red attire, a color associated to Hathoria and the Fire Gem. Personality Pirena has a potential for kindness, but could also be unkind. From her Hathor lineage she inherited the desire to dominate, which was not helped by the fact that she was her mother's firstborn. As the firstborn daughter of the Queen of Lireo, Pirena deems herself superior to her sisters, and considers the throne her birthright. In her quest for power, she is ready to kill other diwatas to attain her objective. History Early life Prior to Hathoria's campaign against the three other territories of Encantadia, Pirena was conceived by then-engaged couple Minea, a diwata, and Prince Hagorn of Hathoria. When the kingdom of Hathoria waged war on the three other kingdoms, Minea called their wedding off and chose to be the Queen of Lireo instead. Growing up at Lireo, Pirena had no knowledge of her paternal lineage. At a very young age, Pirena wanted her mother's love to be hers alone and thought that being the firstborn entitled her to be her mother's successor. This was only fueled when her nanny Gurna (Hagorn's spy) conditioned her mind to hate her sisters, particularly Amihan, making her believe her sister will be her biggest rival to the throne. Because of this, Pirena showed cruelty to Amihan whenever possible; one such example was during one of their combat training with General Aquil, where Pirena tossed a punching bag at Amihan. Aware of Pirena's hostile behavior, Minea insisted to her firstborn she loved her and her sisters equally, and while Pirena initially believed it was the case, Gurna managed to make Pirena believe the opposite. In an ambush by Hagorn, Pirena was captured by Agane, but when the chief Dama Ades hinted at Pirena being Hagorn's daughter (i.e. telling him Pirena was Minea's first daughter), Hagorn called off the attack and let them go. Contest for the succession When Minea announced that she would have to choose a successor through a contest, Pirena overconfidently told her sisters that nobody should succeed their mother except her, leading to a row with Danaya. Pirena's ego however was completely shattered when she overheard a conversation between her mother and Adamyan leader Imaw, with the former saying that under normal circumstances, Pirena would have been a practical choice, but Minea feared that her Hathor lineage, which was still unknown to Pirena, would turn Lireo for the worse; and for Pirena's sake, the queen hoped that any of her other daughters be her successor. Gravely offended, Pirena moped in her bedroom, but Gurna insisted that this should further fuel her desire to be queen and earn her mother's respect. At the contest, Imaw introduced a mysterious female warrior who "holds the key to the power of all Encantadia" and whosoever succeeded in getting the key would become the new queen. After Alena and Danaya were defeated, an impatient Pirena joins Amihan during the latter's turn. During the skirmish, Pirena accidentally kicks Amihan off to the palace's wall, but Pirena gets hold of her. However, she remembered Gurna's words about Amihan being her greatest competitor and she releases her to her doom. The mystery warrior, secretly Minea herself (she used the Fire Gem to change her appearance), saves Amihan. Amihan realized that the warrior was indeed her mother, because despite her change of appearance, her knowledge of her daughters' abilities and motherly care were still obvious. Upon Amihan's rescue, Pirena took the key from Minea (still shapeshifted) and returned to the throne room. The queen, however, revealed that the contest was a riddle, and the literal key was only a decoy. The "key" actually referred to was the queen herself, being the keeper of the four elemental gems, the keys to the power of all Encantadia. With Amihan being able to deduce the identity of the mysterious opponent, she was declared the winner and the successor, to Alena and Danaya's gladness, but to Pirena's chagrin. The firstborn refused to accept Amihan's victory and accused her mother of rigging the contest against her. Despite Minea insisting the contest was handled fairly, Pirena did not believe her, which caused Pirena to challenge her mother in a duel. If Minea wins, Pirena would accept Amihan's victory; otherwise, Minea would declare Pirena as queen instead. Minea begrudgingly accepted, but remained on the defense for much of their duel, much to Pirena's ire, taunting her mother to attack her. Minea said she did not wish to harm her own child, after which a disgruntled Pirena launched a fatal blow. Alena, Danaya and Amihan intervened and defended their mother. Feeling betrayed, Pirena walked out. Theft of the Fire Gem Gurna chased Pirena to her bedroom and suggested that she steal the elemental gems to get even with her mother. With the help of Gurna's powder that induces sleep and amnesia, Pirena snuck in the royal treasury where the powerful jewels were kept when not in use. Pirena tried to steal all four, but the gems of water, earth and air refused to submit. The Fire Gem, recognizing Pirena as a descendant of the gem's original owner, King Arvak of Hathoria, heeded to her command. With the soldiers starting to waking up, Pirena sought help from the Fire Gem to help her escape, and she was transformed to Aquil. Disguised as the Diwata army chief, Pirena tricked the already-awake soldiers and Ades that the gems are complete and safe. Her ruse was quickly discovered, but it was too late as she already left the palace undetected. Pirena proceeded to Hathoria to join forces with King Hagorn; and as a gift, she presented to him the Fire Gem, which the Hathors originally owned. However, the king returned the gem to his daughter, believing that the gem will be safer in her possession as her sisters will not hurt her. Despite not being able to kill Amihan, Hagorn lauded his new general for her ferocity in battle. Mira switched with Lira Gurna informs the Hathors that the diwatas desire Amihan to have an heir. Since having an heir pushes her farther back in the succession, Pirena plotted to have a child of her own. she puts a Lirean soldier to sleep and seduces him in his dream. After obtaining what she wanted, she kills the Lirean soldier to keep the secret. The child was conceived at the same night as Amihan's. When Hagorn saw Pirena's symbol of pregnancy, Pirena said it was all part of her plans. Pirena gave birth to a daughter. Hagorn was pleased by the infant, whom he named Mira. Pirena praised the name, but regrets that the child cannot use it. Though Hagorn was disappointed, Pirena said she would proceed with her plans. Ades was about to deliver Minea's last letter to Pirena. However, Gurna learned of this task and volunteered to do it herself. When Gurna reported Minea's death in Hathoria, Pirena slaps her for mocking it. Pirena wept when she remembered her rift with her mother. Gurna apologized to Pirena. When Pirena asked if her mother had any message for her, Gurna lied. Pirena accompanied her back to Lireo. Pirena knelt before her sisters to plead forgiveness and reconciliation. For her treason she was almost executed twice by Hitano and Danaya, but Amihan and Alena intervened. Amihan ordered Muros to publicly restore Pirena's status as a Sang'gre. Amihan demanded the Fire Gem as a proof of her sincerity, so Pirena complied. It was revealed that Pirena had anticipated this move. Gurna assisted Pirena in switching Mira with Lira, the daughter of Amihan. She cast a spell upon Mira so that she would resemble Lira in infancy. Pirena took Lira in the forest. She was seen by Muyak. When a barrier protected Lira from Pirena's attack, Muyak deduced that it was Lira, for she was present when Danaya blessed the child with protection. After stealing the key of Asnamon, she took Lira to the human world. Muyak followed and confronted her. Acting quickly, she returned to Encantadia and closed the portal, sealing Muyak and Lira in the human world. Mira's youth Pirena later had an altercation with Danaya when Danaya hinted that she had a hand in their mother's murder. Pirena denied it, and the issue subsided when Alena entered the room crying. Pirena returned the Key of Asnamon back in their mother's room. She successfully explained her presence there when Amihan arrived. Ades later noticed the key, which Amihan opted to keep. Pirena trained the young Mira in arms. Pirena had a close relationship Mira, though she did not reveal that she was her mother. Whenever Amihan and Mira bond, Pirena would try her best to suppress her annoyance. Pirena gave Mira many gifts on her banyuhay, and was pleased by her performance. Gurna reported that Amihan had dreamt of a different daughter, and counseled Pirena to make sure that Lira is dead. Pirena said it would be of no use, as Lira cannot return anyway. Some time later, Gurna reported that Amihan had begun doubting Mira's identity, because she does not feel a strong connection. Pirena guilts Amihan for subordinating her motherly duties to her queenly duties. As a result, Amihan said she would love Mira completely from then on. Pirena coaches Mira to please her mother, so that Amihan would no longer seek to have other children. Pirena says this would spare Mira from what she had experienced. Hagorn became restless and demanded that Pirena tell him when they would execute their plans. Pirena told him they should wait until Mira had grown up. When Hagorn was angered by this, Pirena told him he could attack if he wanted, but she will side with her sisters as long as Mira is still young. She reminds him that with the gems in Lireo's possession, he cannot hope to win. Re-acquisition of the Fire Gem Gurna later learns that Ybarro, Alena's lover, was the father of Lira. Pirena said she could make use of this knowledge. During a training session with Danaya and Alena, where she was able to match their combined powers, Amihan tells Alena of Ybarro's death, which caused her much grief. Amihan later made a charter granting lands to the mandirigmas, with Pirena as the witness. Pirena said it was Amihan's reparation for her wrongs, and then revealed her knowledge about Ybarro, Alena, Amihan and Lira. Amihan, expecting malice from Pirena, explained everything. Pirena, however, told her there was no need to explain. When Amihan said she was ready to tell Alena everything, Pirena counseled that they keep it a secret, as Ybarro is now dead anyway. Amihan later visited Pirena and restored the Fire Gem, as a sign of her trust. The queen was still uncertain about keeping the secret from Alena, but Pirena assured her it was the right thing to do. When Amihan had left, Pirena smiled at her triumph. Pirena, Alena and Danaya returned to Lireo after some time of absence. Pirena reported that the realm is in peace. When Amihan was worried about the reports on lost Encantados, Danaya blamed the Hathors. Pirena countered that the Hathors had been pacified, and they should not waste their time looking for people who do not want to be found. Alena was irritated by this and volunteered to lead the search party. Pirena watched Mira soften up to Banak and Nakba. Pirena was annoyed and counseled her not to be swayed by such creatures if she wanted to be queen of Encantadia. Abilities Powers As a Sang'gre, Pirena has ability to teleport. This ability has some limitations. Pirena acquired the power to manipulate fire by virtue of the Fire Gem. *She can turn all Encantadia into darkness *She could cause snow by depriving the world of warmth The Fire Gem also grants the power to shape-shift. She uses the Water Gem, which was stolen from Alena, to erase her sister's memories while disguising as Emre. Other skills Weaponry Pirena brandishes twin blades Alab and Silab which can be conjoined as a single broadsword called Siklab.Encantadia, Episode 13 This weapon was created by Hathoria when the kingdom was still in friendly terms with Lireo. Relatives Paternal family Maternal family Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Sang'gre Category:Hathor Category:Royalty Category:Mixed ancestry Category:Main character